


他与人鱼（上）

by luowuyingxue



Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luowuyingxue/pseuds/luowuyingxue
Summary: 架空，少年汪最后成人汪，人鱼茶，有私设，人物ooc，查边球有，尽力做到清水，有生子一笔带过





	他与人鱼（上）

海面上有大量的船只在急速前行，站在船头的船队头领大呼小叫，指挥着各个船只发射捕捞网。  
“TMD，你们看准了打！”看着一张张捕捞网前功尽弃，头领破口大骂。“TMD，给老子抓住他！！”  
这是专门抓捕人鱼的船队，作为世间稀少的物种，人鱼是可以卖上大价钱的物种。  
他们本以为可以大捞上一笔的，因为他们这次堵上了几条还很幼小的人鱼，对于这些经验不足的人鱼，捕捉可以说轻而易举，正当他们以为十拿九稳的时候，不知从哪里出现了一条人鱼，破坏了他们的几艘船只不说，还救走了那几条年幼的人鱼。  
“绝不能放过这条人鱼，老子一定要抓住他！”为了抓捕这条人鱼，这只船队已经在这片海上奔驰了几天几夜。  
船队的设备很先进，他们在水中放入了机器狗，如果不是因为这种装备，那条人鱼是完全可以逃脱的。  
在这些机械的追捕下，人鱼已经筋疲力尽了，他尽量将船队带着远离人鱼聚集地区。  
为了躲避机械狗的啃咬，人鱼只能跃出水面，而此时瞄准的弓箭发射，刺入了人鱼的肩头，有毒，意识慢慢消散，人鱼最后记得场景是被人类的捕捉网缠住了身躯，还有人类邪恶的笑声。

“真是一条罕见的人鱼呀”  
有人在说话，声音若有若无。  
“钢灰色的眼睛，真漂亮呀”  
有人在抚摸他的脸，有人类的气息喷在脸上，令人作呕。  
人鱼清醒了过来，他想挣扎，却动不了。手腕、脖颈、尾巴上都被拴上了锁链。  
“放弃挣扎吧，从现在开始你就是我的宠物了”有一张人类的脸出现在面前，猥琐的表情，眼神似乎要将人鱼吃掉。  
当人类的手掀开覆盖住穴口的鳞片，人鱼的身体禁不住颤抖。他自然知道自己接下来会遭受什么。他知道从今以后的日子是什么样子的。  
身体被进入的时候，四分五裂的痛楚。他闭上眼，至少不去看，他能感受到自己的灵魂移出体内，漂浮在空中看着这场将会持续多年的凌辱。  
至少，这样的事情，那些被他送入安全地带的幼小的人鱼们不会经受，这可以算是，最大的安慰。

人鱼已经不记得这是他被抓上岸的第几年了，他只是知道自己的身体在逐渐衰弱。脱离了海水的人鱼，可以说寿命很短。  
那一日他在昏睡中，若有若无的脚步声打破了他的迷梦。眼前出现了两个人，有一张陌生的脸孔。虽然他很厌恶人类，但是不得不承认，这是一张很漂亮的脸，红色的眼眸。  
眼神中有，悲悯！  
一个人类在可怜他！这不可能，人类都是可恨的。为什么这个人的眼神却不是对于他的渴望，而是，歉意以及悲伤。  
人鱼挣扎着，向后挪动身体。  
人类转身离开，挡在啊房间门口的布帘再次拉好，隔绝了他与外面的世界。  
这些话，是人鱼不曾听到的。  
“听人说，您有一条人鱼做宠物，看来，传言还真的是属实。”  
“格鲁阁下，这也就是您，否则，我是不会将他示人的。”  
“不过怎么说呢，也没多久玩儿头了。”  
“阁下，此话怎讲？”  
“人鱼离开海水之后的寿命很短，这条人鱼已经坚持了够久了，超过了一般人鱼的生命极限。不过现在他的身体逐渐衰弱，看来是快到限期了。”  
“阁下有何打算?”  
“可以在玩几天，然后卖掉。怎么说，也能卖几个钱。”  
良久的沉默，叫做格鲁的男人说“既然这样，卖给我吧。”  
“您真的要他？”男人有些不解，不过马上笑了出来。  
“既然如此，那就送给格鲁阁下。”  
两个人握了握手，同时说“祝我们生意顺利”。  
人鱼被注射了安眠药，昏昏欲睡之间，似乎感觉到身上的锁链被打开。身体被抬了起来，然后意识归于混沌。

手腕感觉有些疼，身底下传来的感觉也不一样，这不是他以前躺过的那张床。想要动，身体却不听使唤。  
“妈妈，人鱼先生什么时候可以醒过来呀。”一个有些稚嫩的声音，应该是个男孩子。  
“嘘，轻声些。人鱼先生呀，太累了，还在休息呢。”一个温柔的女声。  
“妈妈在给人鱼先生上药吗？那我也来帮妈妈吧，治好了他的伤，人鱼先生是不是就会醒过来呢？”  
“是呀，库丘林，动作要轻柔一些，否则会弄疼人鱼先生的。”  
有凉凉的膏状物体被擦在曾经被锁链磨破的地方，有些疼。有离开的脚步声，人鱼努力睁开眼，他只看到了模糊的影像，一股蓝色的长发在男孩的脑后甩来甩去。随后人鱼再次陷入昏迷。  
不知白昼以及黑夜，不知是今日还是昨天。人鱼只是知道，他换了一个新地方，或许还会有新的主人，会是那天他看到的那个人吗？眼中有慈悲的那个人。  
他没有听见男人的声音，他经常会听见那个温柔的女声，还有那个稚嫩的男童的声音。  
表皮上的伤已经好的差不多了，清醒的时候，人鱼观察过自己所在的房间，舒适的床，有些柔软，对于人鱼来说，足够宽大。暖白的墙，深蓝色的窗帘，还有墙边一排插在瓶中的鲜花。没有锁链，没有被束缚。人鱼知道，现在即使没有绳索束缚，以他的身体状况，也是无法逃走的。  
他还不想和这里的人正面接触，所以基本那个女性以及孩子来的时候，人鱼都会选择装睡。  
“人鱼先生还没有醒过来吗？”还是那个稚嫩的声音。  
“是呀，人鱼先生还很衰弱，所以要好好休息呢。”  
有什么东西放在床边的声音。  
“要早点好过来呢，人鱼先生”  
是那个稚嫩的声音，就响在耳边。  
“明天再来看你哦，人鱼先生，再见。”  
“库丘林，就这么想让人鱼先生康复吗？”  
“是呀，妈妈，等人鱼先生恢复了，就可以让他回家了吧？”  
“人鱼先生也有自己的爸爸妈妈吧，好想让他们快点见面呢。”

他说的是真么的吗？人类还会放自己回归大海？是在做梦吗？  
人鱼有些不相信，或许又是什么伎俩吧。人鱼歪过头，看见放在旁边的是食物，是按照人鱼的喜好准备的食物。

有脚步声，人鱼现在已经可以分的清楚，这是那位女性的脚步。  
“人鱼先生，我知道您应该是清醒的，您不相信我们人类，这个我很理解，不过请您放心，人类也是有好有坏的，我丈夫就是您那天看到的那位先生，我们不会对您做过分的事情，所以这些准备好的食物，请您吃一些吧，身体恢复了，我们也会尽快把您送回大海。”  
女人说完将食物放在桌子上，拿走了前一天放在那里没有动过的食物。  
人鱼还是没有相信女人，女人还是每天会来，变着法的准备美味的食物，或者是为人鱼换药。有时也会有仆人来，更换床单。  
那个孩子偶尔会一个人偷偷跑来，大部分时间会和母亲一起过来。  
要不然就相信他们一次？反正，也不会有更坏的结果了。  
等女人走了之后，人鱼撑着身子坐起来，端起桌子上的盘子，一点一点将食物塞进口中。  
很久没有尝到这样的味道了，人鱼甚至有些遗忘了大海的味道。人鱼的眼眶中，有泪水在凝聚。  
在这之后，人鱼不在装睡，也会和女人说上几句。正面看，这是位优雅而美丽的女性，和她的先生很般配。  
人鱼身上的伤已经康复，剩下想要恢复体能，还需要一些时间。  
“人鱼先生，想要回归大海，还需要一段时间。”在拿到了体检数据之后，医生对在场的人鱼以及库丘林一家说。  
“医生，一段时间是多久呢？”库丘林一脸的疑问，抬起小脸看着医生。  
“这个，可能一年，也可能半年。”医生拍了拍库丘林的头，“放心小家伙，人鱼先生，一定会回到大海的。”  
大人们看出来，医生有话要说，夫人借机让仆人将库丘林带走。  
“有什么话就请直说吧，医生”人鱼经过这么多时间的相处，对于库丘林一家已经放下了戒心。  
“人鱼先生的生殖腔受到的伤害，大概需要进行手术才能恢复，还要进行一些日常的恢复运动。”  
人鱼知道，自己的那里被过度使用过，原来保护穴口的鳞片早已经失去了弹性以及知觉。  
“医生，真的能行吗？毕竟，人鱼和我们人类结构不一样。”夫人有些担忧的看了看人鱼，又看了看医生。  
“放心吧，夫人，我会尽力的。”医生笑着回应夫人。  
“现在的问题是，人鱼先生是否同意。”  
几个人的眼光都落在人鱼身上。  
“我同意”  
医生走到人鱼面前，“我会尽力的，人鱼先生”他们握住了彼此的手。

在注射麻药之前，人鱼躺在手术台上，灯光闪耀，有些刺眼。  
“医生，为什么要帮我”  
“怎么说呢，人鱼先生，我很厌恶那些为了满足自己癖好残骸其他生灵的人，我也为了医学的发展而兴奋。所以，对于人鱼先生您来说，正好是这两个的结合点。”  
医生将面罩放在人鱼的面前“准备好了吗？”  
“嗯”  
“那么，开始吧。”

“人鱼先生，人鱼先生”有人在身边呼唤自己，是那个孩子的声音。  
人鱼努力睁开眼睛，看见的是男孩开心的笑容“妈妈，人鱼先生醒过来了。”  
“Emiya”人鱼的声音有些沙哑“叫我Emiya。”  
这是人鱼第一次对人类说出自己的姓名。  
“感觉怎么样”是那位夫人关切的眼神。  
“有些疼” Emiya的脸色有些苍白，皱着眉。  
“麻药过劲了，应该是”医生长出了一口气。“挺成功的，所以，Emiya先生只需要时间来恢复就好了。”  
“谢谢您，医生” Emiya对医生点了点头。  
医生摆摆手，“能为人鱼做手术，是我毕生的荣光。”医生眼中有对于医学献身的狂热。  
“这几天，如果觉得疼的难受，就吃些止疼药，过了这几天，应该就差不多了。”医生拍了拍格鲁先生的肩头，“我会经常过来看看情况的。”  
几个人留下Emiya休息，准备离开。  
“爸爸，我想留下来陪Emiya先生，可以吗？”  
“不可以给Emiya先生添麻烦的，库丘林”  
男孩撅起了嘴。  
“如果可以的话，让他留下来吧，格鲁先生。”Emiya居然说出了这样的话。他自己都不知道为什么。  
男孩露出开心的笑，两颗小虎牙显得这个孩子这么可爱。  
格鲁叹了口气“那就这样吧，不可以给Emiya先生添麻烦。”  
“嗯，我知道了，父亲！”男孩说的郑重其事。父亲拍了拍男孩的头，和其他人离开了这里。  
库丘林跳上了床，小心翼翼趴在Emiya身边。  
“你要早点好起来呢，Emiya”  
“嗯，我会尽力的。”Emiya第一次抚摸男孩的头，长发很柔顺。  
大概两个人也都累了，时间应该也很晚了。库丘林靠在Emiya身边，两个人身上盖好了薄毯，作为人鱼习惯了寒冷的温度，对于身边多出来的一个体温，却不知道为何，安心的接收。  
“晚安，Emiya”  
“晚安，库丘林”  
这一晚，没有梦境，只有甘甜而暗沉的睡眠。  
Emiya的身体状况逐渐好转了起来，连他自己都感觉到了。很多体能练习，都是在库丘林的陪伴下完成的，这个孩子，如同一个成人，可以轻易抱起Emiya。他陪着他在特意打造的泳池中游水，陪他晒太阳，陪他一起安眠。  
Emiya喜欢这个叫做库丘林的孩子，库丘林也喜欢这条叫做Emiya的人鱼。  
“恢复的很不错嘛”格鲁先生在和Emiya进行握力之后说。男人满意的点了点头，“看起来，再过一段时间，Emiya先生就可以离开了。”  
“格鲁先生真的会放我回归大海？”  
“如果不是为了这个，当初我也不会要求他把你卖给我。”  
“您花了价钱，我却没有回报您。”  
“Emiya先生，或许您不是很了解人类，其实，就我们自己来说，也不是很了解我们人类，这个复杂的生物。但是，也有很多人类做事情，并不是为了得到回报。”  
这是男人与男人之间的对话。  
时间一天一天过去，随着Emiya身体的好转，分别的日子也到来了。

“Emiya先生，以后要小心呢。”夫人眼中泛着泪花。  
“谢谢您，夫人，请多保重。”Emiya吻了吻夫人的手背。他很感谢，这位照顾他一年多的女性。  
“库丘林，来和Emiya先生告别了。”格鲁先生拉过站在身后的库丘林。  
“再见了，Emiya。”男孩的声音有些哽咽。  
“要好好长大呀，库丘林。”Emiya抱住了男孩，这个他已经熟悉的身体。还有这个已经不再陌生的温度。

 

——tbc


End file.
